Doppelganger
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: Doppelganger: es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa "doble", y gänger, traducida como "andante".


**Weltschmerz (Palabra intraducible del alemán):** sensación que una persona experimenta al entender que el mundo físico real, nunca podrá equipararse al mundo deseado como uno lo imagina.

* * *

El hecho ocurrió el mes de febrero de 1953, al norte de Maneuston, en la universidad Blue Star. No lo escribí inmediatamente porque mi primer propósito fue olvidarlo, para no perder la razón. Ahora, casi 4 décadas después del incidente, pienso que si lo escribo, los otros lo leerán como un cuento y, con los años, lo será tal vez para mí. Un gran filósofo Grifo menciono que el infierno son los demás, donde el individuo pierde su identidad y se forma un concepto de él mismo, a partir del pensamiento quimérico de los demás. Sé que fue casi atroz mientras duró y más aún durante las desveladas noches que lo siguieron, donde la fantasía y la realidad se difuminaban, donde todo lo que permanecía oculto en nuestra vigilia, aparecieran frente a uno mismo. Ello no significa que su relato pueda conmover a un tercero.

Serían las diez de la mañana, cuando el hecho tuvo lugar. Yo estaba recostada en un banco, frente al río Moon Cristal. A unos quinientos metros a mi derecha había un alto edificio, cuyo nombre no supe nunca. El agua gris acarreaba largos trozos de hielo, anunciando la naturaleza cíclica en la cual estamos rodeados. Inevitablemente, el río hizo que yo pensara en el tiempo. La milenaria imagen de un Pegaso filósofo que decía que nadie podía bañarse dos veces en el mismo rio, por el eterno cambio en el tiempo. Yo había dormido bien, mi clase de la tarde anterior había logrado, creo, interesar a los alumnos. Yo entonces era profesora de literatura, donde por una amiga pude dar algunas clases que me permitían vivir en modestas condiciones, cerca de la plaza central de la pequeña ciudad. No había un alma a la vista.

Sentí de golpe la impresión (que según los psicólogos corresponde a los estados de fatiga) de haber vivido ya aquel momento. En la otra punta de mi banco alguien se había sentado. Con el rabillo del ojo, pude deducir que era otra yegua. Yo hubiera preferido estar sola con mis meditaciones que me atormentaban en ese momento, pero no quise levantarme en seguida, para no mostrarme incivil. La otra se había puesto a silbar. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió la primera de las muchas zozobras de esa mañana. Lo que silbaba, lo que trataba de silbar (nunca he sido muy entonada), era el estilo autóctono de Eternal Night del coro Equestriano. El estilo me retrajo a un patio, que ha desaparecido, y la memoria de mi profesora de literatura Life Light, que hace tantos años murió. Luego vinieron las palabras. Eran las de la décima del principio. La voz no era la de Life Light, pero quería parecerse a la de Life Light. La reconocí con horror.

Me le acerqué y le dije:

-Señorita, ¿usted es oriental o Equestriana?

-Equestriana, pero desde el catorce años vivo en Maneuston -fue la contestación.

Hubo un silencio largo. Le pregunté:

-¿En el número diecisiete de Lone Digger, frente a la iglesia de los grifos?  
Me contestó que sí.

-En tal caso -le dije resueltamente- usted es _A.K. Yearling_. Yo también soy _A.K. Yearling_. Estamos en 1993, en la ciudad de Wicked.  
-No -me respondió con mi propia voz un poco lejana.

Al cabo de un tiempo insistió:

-Yo estoy aquí en Maneuston, en un banco, a unos pasos del Ródano. Lo raro es que nos parecemos, pero usted es mucho mayor, con la melena un poco gris y las marcas del tiempo en su rostro.

Yo le contesté:

-Puedo probarte que no miento. Voy a decirte cosas que no puede saber un desconocido. En casa hay una alforja con un emblema de plata del escudo de la tercera división de infantería, de cuero de serpientes, que trajo de Bell Suite nuestro bisabuelo. También hay un recipiente de plata, que pendía del arzón. En el armario de tu cuarto hay dos filas de libros. La primera es de literatura fantástica y de aventura como Los tres de volúmenes de Las mil y una noches de Last Words, con grabados en acero y notas en cuerpo menor entre capítulo, el diccionario latino de Crawling, la Germania de Abbadon en latín y en la versión de Good Cloud, la novela El último gran caballero del autor español Cervantez, las Tablas de Sangre de Metric, con la dedicatoria del autor, el Santor Reavena de Linkin, una biografía de Aguamiel un aventurero que descubrió las ruinas circulares y, escondido detrás de los demás, un libro en rústica sobre las costumbres sexuales de los pueblos balkánicos. No he olvidado tampoco un atardecer en un primer piso en la plaza Dobourg.

-Dufour -corrigió.

-Está bien. Dufour. ¿Te basta con todo eso?

-No -respondió-. Esas pruebas no prueban nada. Si yo lo estoy soñando, es natural que sepa lo que yo sé. Su catálogo prolijo es del todo vano.

La objeción era justa. Le contesté:

-Si esta mañana y este encuentro son sueños, cada uno de las dos tiene que pensar que la soñadora es ella. Tal vez dejemos de soñar, tal vez no. Nuestra evidente obligación, mientras tanto, es aceptar el sueño, como hemos aceptado el universo y haber sido engendrados y mirar con los ojos y respirar el aire de la naturaleza.

-¿Y si el sueño durara? -dijo con ansiedad.

Para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme, fingí un aplomo que ciertamente no sentía. Le dije:

-Mi sueño ha durado ya setenta años. Al fin y al cabo, al recordarse, no hay poni que no se encuentre consigo mismo. Es lo que nos está pasando ahora, salvo que somos dos. ¿No quieres saber algo de mi pasado, que es el porvenir que te espera?

Asintió sin una palabra. Yo proseguí un poco perdida:

-Madre está sana y buena en su casa de Gemini y Destiny en Las pegasus, pero padre murió hace unos treinta años. Murió del corazón. Lo acabó una hemiplejía; la mano izquierda puesta sobre la mano derecha era como la mano de un niño sobre la mano de un gigante. Murió con impaciencia de morir, pero sin una queja. Nuestra abuela había muerto en la misma casa unos años antes que padre. Unos días antes del fin, nos llamó a todos y nos dijo: "Soy una yegua muy vieja, que está muriéndose muy despacio. Que nadie se alborote por una cosa tan común y corriente. "Bellond, tu hermana menor, se casó y tiene dos hijos. A propósito, ¿en casa cómo están?  
-Bien. Padre siempre con sus bromas contra la fe. Anoche dijo que Celestia era como los grifos, que no quieren comprometerse, y que por eso predicaba en parábolas las cartas que les envían sus discípulas y hacia públicas luego de que estas se graduaran.

Vaciló y me dijo:

-¿Y usted?

-No sé la cifra de los libros que escribirás, pero sé que son demasiados. Escribirás poesía que te darán un agrado no compartido y novelas de índole de aventura. Tendrás muchas aventuras como tu padre, porque serás exploradora como tu padre y como tantos otros de nuestra sangre. Se mantendrá el linaje de tantos aventureros, a pesar de que padre nunca pudo engendrar varones. Esas aventuras se mantendrán en la memoria de los vivos, pero no por el que creerás si te lo cuento.

Me agradó que nada me preguntara sobre el fracaso o éxito de los libros.

Cambié. Cambié de tono y proseguí:

-En lo que se refiere a la historia... Hubo otra guerra, casi entre los mismos antagonistas. El imperio Fegrenes no tardó en capitular; Engelandterra y Equestria libraron contra un dictador Lamasu, que se llamaba Black Blood, la cíclica batalla de los oprimidos y opresores de siempre. El cincuenta y cinco, la provincia de Red Star nos salvó, como antes Lost Ameder. Ahora, las cosas andan mal. Ahuizotl se está planeando apoderarse del planeta; Equestria, trabada por la superstición de la república y de mantener una monarquía, no se resuelve a ser un imperio. Cada día que pasa nuestro país es más provinciano. Más provinciano y más engreído, como si cerrara los ojos a todo el mundo. No me sorprendería que la enseñanza del latín fuera reemplazada por la del gamaník. Equestria hacía 1998, volverá la princesa Luna, bastante parecido a como nuestros parientes la imaginaron cuando eras potranca y ellos hablaban de viejas fabulas y de historia nacional.

Noté que apenas me prestaba atención. El miedo elemental de lo imposible y sin embargo cierto la amilanaba. Yo, que no he sido madre, sentí por esa pobre muchacha, más íntima que una hija de mi carne, una oleada de amor. Vi que apretaba entre las manos un libro. Le pregunté qué era.

-Los poseídos o, según creo, Los demonios de Dmitri Dostoievski -me replicó no sin vanidad.

-Se me ha desdibujado. ¿Qué tal es?

No bien lo dije, sentí que la pregunta era una blasfemia.

-El maestro Grifo -dictaminó- ha penetrado más que nadie en los laberintos del alma eslava.

Esa tentativa retórica me pareció una prueba de que se había serenado.

Le pregunté qué otros volúmenes del maestro había recorrido.

Enumeró dos o tres, entre ellos El doble. Dmitri significaba amante de la tierra en el idioma de los grifos ¿Había sido una premonición que él develara todas las pasiones del alma de todos los seres de esta tierra? Recordé que uno de sus párrafos de El doble, mencionaba lo siniestro de encontrarse con alguien que fuera idéntico a uno mismo. Un reflejo de sí mismo, que conoce todos los secretos mismos de uno mismo y que puede juzgarte en tus miedos y debilidades más secretos de uno mismo.

Le pregunté si al leerlos distinguía bien los personajes, como en el caso de Shadows Mirror, y si pensaba proseguir el examen de la obra completa.

-La verdad es que no -me respondió con cierta sorpresa.

Le pregunté qué estaba escribiendo y me dijo que preparaba un libro de versos que se titularía "Los himnos rojos".

También había pensado en "Los ritmos rojos".

-¿Por qué no? -le dije-. Puedes alegar buenos antecedentes. El verso azul de Insigth y la canción gris de Stone Cristal.

Sin hacerme caso, me aclaró que su libro cantaría la fraternidad de todos los Ponis. El poeta o escritor de nuestro tiempo no puede dar la espalda a su época. Me quedé pensando y le pregunté si verdaderamente se sentía hermano de todos. Por ejemplo, de todos los empresarios de pompas fúnebres, de todos los carteros, de todos buzos, de todos los que viven en la acera de los números pares, de todos los afónicos, etcétera. Me dijo que su libro se refería a la gran masa de los oprimidos y parias de todas las naciones.

-Tu masa de oprimidos y de parias -le contesté- no es más que una abstracción. Sólo los individuos existen, si es que existe alguien. El poni de ayer no es el poni de hoy sentencio algún antiguo filosofo. Nosotras dos, en este banco de Wicked o de Maneuston, somos tal vez la prueba.

Salvo en las severas páginas de la Historia, los hechos memorables prescinden de frases memorables. Un poni a punto de morir quiere acordarse de un grabado entrevisto en la infancia; los soldados que están por entrar en la batalla hablan del barro o del sargento. Nuestra situación era única y, francamente, no estábamos preparadas. Hablamos, fatalmente, de letras; temo no haber dicho otras cosas que las que suelo decir a los periodistas que me entrevistan en la actualidad. Mi alter ego creía en la invención o descubrimiento de metáforas nuevas; yo en las que corresponden a afinidades íntimas y notorias y que nuestra imaginación ya ha aceptado. La vejez y el ocaso, los sueños y la vida, el correr del tiempo y del agua. Le expuse esta opinión, que expondría en un libro años después.  
Casi no me escuchaba. De pronto dijo:

-Si usted ha sido yo, ¿cómo explicar que haya olvidado su encuentro con una yegua de edad que en 1953 le dijo que ella también era _A.K. Yearling_?

No había pensado en esa dificultad. Le respondí sin convicción:

-Tal vez el hecho fue tan extraño que traté de olvidarlo.

Aventuró una tímida pregunta:

-¿Cómo anda su memoria?

Comprendí que para una muchacha que no había cumplido veinte años; una yegua de más de sesenta era casi un muerto. Le contesté:

-Suele parecerse al olvido, pero todavía encuentra lo que le encargan.

Estudio anglosajón y no soy el último de la clase.

Nuestra conversación ya había durado demasiado para ser la de un sueño.

Una brusca idea se me ocurrió.

-Yo te puedo probar inmediatamente -le dije- que no estás soñando conmigo.

Oí bien este verso, que no has leído nunca, que yo recuerde.

Lentamente entoné la famosa línea:

L'hydre - univers tordant son corps écaillé d'astres (la Hydra - universo de torcerse el cuerpo escamoso de estrellas; en francés).

Sentí su casi temeroso estupor. Lo repitió en voz baja, saboreando cada resplandeciente palabra.

-Es verdad -balbuceó-. Yo no podré nunca escribir una línea como ésa.

Belle Pierre nos había unido.

Antes, ella había repetido con fervor, ahora lo recuerdo, aquella breve pieza en que Honeythief rememora una compartida noche ante el mar, en que fue realmente feliz.

-Si Honeythief la ha cantado -observé- es porque la deseaba y no sucedió. El poema gana si adivinamos que es la manifestación de un anhelo, no la historia de un hecho.

Se quedó mirándome.

-Usted no lo conoce -exclamó-. Honeythief es capaz de mentir.

Medio siglo no pasa en vano. Bajo nuestra conversación de individuos de miscelánea lectura y gustos diversos, comprendí que no podíamos entendernos.

Éramos demasiado distintas y demasiado parecidas. No podíamos engañarnos, lo cual hace difícil el dialogo. Cada una de las dos era el remendó caricaturesco de la otra. La situación era harto anormal para durar mucho más tiempo. Aconsejar o discutir era inútil, porque su inevitable destino era ser la que soy.

De pronto recordé una fantasía de Coleridge. Alguien sueña que cruza el paraíso y le dan como prueba una flor. Al despertarse, ahí está la flor. Se me ocurrió un artificio análogo.

-Oí -le dije-, ¿tienes algún dinero?

-Sí - me replicó-. Tengo unos veinte monedas. Esta noche lo convidé a Star Space en el Heart Sweet.

-Dile a Star que ejercerá la medicina en Starling, y que hará mucho bien... ahora, me das una de tus monedas.

Sacó de su alforja tres escudos de plata y unas piezas menores. Sin comprender me ofreció uno de los primeros.

Yo le tendí uno de esas imprudentes monedas Equestrianos que tienen muy diverso valor y el mismo tamaño. Lo examinó con avidez.

-No puede ser -gritó-. Lleva la fecha de mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro. (Meses después alguien me dijo que las monedas de Equestria no llevan fecha.)

-Todo esto es un milagro -alcanzó a decir- y lo milagroso da miedo.

Quienes fueron testigos de la resurrección de Lázaro habrán quedado horrorizados. No hemos cambiado nada, pensé. Siempre las referencias librescas.

Lanzo mi moneda al rio y guardó sus monedas.

Yo resolví también tirar la suya al río. El arco del escudo de plata perdiéndose en el río de plata hubiera conferido a mi historia una imagen vívida, pero la suerte no lo quiso.

Respondí que lo sobrenatural, si ocurre dos veces, deja de ser aterrador. Le propuse que nos viéramos al día siguiente, en ese mismo banco que está en dos tiempos y en dos sitios diferentes.

Asintió en el acto y me dijo, sin mirar su reloj de bolsillo, que se le había hecho tarde. Las dos mentíamos y cada cual sabía que su interlocutora estaba mintiendo. Le dije que iban a venir a buscarme.

-¿A buscarla? -me interrogó.

-Sí. Cuando alcances mi edad habrás perdido casi por completo la vista.

Verás el color amarillo y sombras y luces. No te preocupes. La ceguera gradual no es una cosa trágica. Es como un lento atardecer de verano.

Nos despedimos sin habernos tocado. Al día siguiente no fui. La otra tampoco habrá ido.

He cavilado mucho sobre este encuentro, que no he contado a nadie. Creo haber descubierto la clave. El encuentro fue real, pero la otra conversó conmigo en un sueño y fue así que pudo olvidarme; yo conversé con ella en la vigilia y todavía me atormenta el encuentro.

La otra me soñó, pero no me soñó rigurosamente. Soñó, ahora lo entiendo, la imposible fecha en la moneda.


End file.
